The present invention relates to an improvement for a spool of a spinning reel for fishing.
In general, a spool of a spinning reel for fishing is made of synthetic resin light in weight and low in cost, or aluminum high in mechanical strength.
The weight of a spool made of synthetic resin is smaller than that of a spool made of aluminum, and the cost of the spool made of synthetic resin is lower than that of the spool made of aluminum. However, the spool made of synthetic resin is disadvantageous in that the mechanical strength is low. Therefore, when tension of a fishing line is given to the spool made of synthetic resin, the spool is bent and strain is caused in it. As a result, the skirt section is deformed and comes into contact with a rotor, so that a fishing line can not be smoothly wound. Further, when the spool is replaced with another one, it is removed from a reel body and put on a rock or bank, the spool comes into contact with the rock or bank, which causes damage in the front and the rear end section of the spool. When the spool is damaged in this way, the fishing line tends to be caught by the spool next time, and the fishing line casting resistance is increased and sometimes the fishing line is cut off. On the other hand, the spool made of aluminum is superior to the spool made of synthetic resin in the mechanical strength. However, the spool made of aluminum is disadvantageous in that the weight of the spool is increased and further it is necessary to use an expensive metallic die when the spool made of aluminum is manufactured.